everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/Destiny Games AMA
MAY THE ANSWERS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR- Hi, guys! Nyx here. I decided to open up a question box where you can ask me stuff about the Destiny Games and the AU backstory associated with it while I can give you either clear or vague answers depending on what it is. Ask anything! I don't mind. So, yeah, without any further ado, let the Destiny Games question time begin! Questions "Who is Giles Grimm in this AU?" (Rose) Giles Grimm is a deceased reporter who used to write propaganda about the Destiny Games. He disliked the oppression of the people who weren't born in the Library and wrote some honest articles about their terrible lives. He was protected by persecution because his brother was the president. For a time, the Chapters were a better place to live and there was talk of abolishing the Games altogether. And then, the rebellion broke out. In the aftermath, Giles was executed by his brother and all of his articles were heavily censored. One of his articles (his last one) is the prologue of the story. "Will the parade outfits be featured?" (Mina) Not officially. Part of the reason why I gave up the first telling of Chapter 2 is because it took too long writing about outfits and I'm clueless about how to describe them properly. I can give an unofficial account of it all though later. "Who are some of the major past winners?" (Mina) Azra Olwen, who ensured that magic would be banned during the Destiny Games. Petra Diener, who made animated people seem dangerous. And, way back when, Snow White won, proving that it is possible to use a sweet but deadly strategy to perfection and come out on top. I'd explain more about them, but it will probably appear in supplementary information. What I can say is that the parents of the canon characters have all been born either in the Library or a Career Chapter. For those from the latter, they win their respective Games and eventually had a child. A lot of the canon characters have minor, but important roles because of this. "Have there been any iconic deaths?" (Mina) Definitely! Let me tell you about the time that Azra Olwen won the Destiny Games. There were three major contenders for the title of champion: Azra, Elwood, and Cali, though the first one wasn't actually well known to the other competitors as a threat. She used what most would call dirty tactics: lulling people into a false sense of security with magic before torturing them to death in inventive, sadistic ways. I guess one of the more memorable deaths was when she made someone's eyes melt out of it's sockets before crushing their throat. Elwood, on the other hand, tricked people into trusting him and ended up slipping poison into their food and drink. They died in agony and he refused to feel guilt about it. Elwood was determined to win, one way or another. Finally, there was Cali. Unlike the other two, Cali avoided getting into trouble, only teamed up with people when necessary, and offed those who attacked her. She was definitely the potential winner most suited to survival, but she only wanted to get home to her girlfriend. When Azra, Cali and Elwood were the last three people, the last two intended to kill her together before fighting to the death. However, the Library favored Azra because of her cruelty. They didn't want Elwood or Cali getting home simply because they were 'boring' in comparison to the unicorn girl. Therefore, they engineered carnivorous squirrels to fix the problem. Elwood was killed immediately by the squirrels when he was separated from Cali. The coyote girl tried to fight back against the swarm of rodents and nearly succeeded, but was overwhelmed and devoured. These were the most memorable of recent deaths. Otherwise, one could cite Petra killing almost everyone by crushing them with rocks and snapping necks as somewhat memorable since she did it in the name of love. What happened to Azra? She tried to kill the president in a rage and was assassinated in retaliation. As for Petra, she is still alive, but prefers to hide in seclusion. This might grow into a story at one point. "What is the most heartbreaking scene?" (Bessie) I'd give you an answer, but there are too many to choose from. Sorry, Bessie. "Who are the current victors training the tributes?" (Zena) Oh, boy. Didn't I mention that all of the more recent victors besides Petra are dead? And the less recent ones have no obligation to mentor tributes? They go in blind with no support, which helps to heighten the fatality rate. While Cerise and Ramona help out with their training facility, a week is not enough to learn a skill and they're not victors either. In short, there are no mentors since Petra has nothing to do with tributes. "Will we get their scores?" (Zena) Yeah, but they'll all be pretty standard. Apple is the Storyteller (Gamemaker) the tributes show off their abilities to and she isn't an easy person to impress. The better you are at your skill, the higher the score, but no one this year is exceptional in that regard. "Where are the Rebels in this AU?" (Bessie) If you mean the Royal vs Rebel divide, they're both... around. Some are dead, some are alive, and some don't exist in this AU. As for Chapter 13, I'm not at liberty to speak of them at the moment until the finale. "What arena will the tributes be in?" (Mina) Honestly, I'm a little lazy and I intend for it to be the normal forest! But, I will make it a special one for the sequel, which will be far more complex! Category:Blog posts